Hogar
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: El amor de Atsushi era tan intenso y profundo que era capaz de herir, ella notó aquello la segunda vez que la abrazó. Una flor manchada de sangre y culpa, que siempre habitó en desoladora oscuridad, logró conocer la cálida felicidad.


**_¡Ciaoussu!_**

 _Deos, hace mucho que no publicó un historia nueva aquí, han pasado 85 años (?) Es un logro desbloqueado B3 También porque este es un mi cuarto regalo algo tarde para mi esperanza en la desesperación, **Sonneka** x33 que ama a esta pareja como yo, ship tan poco apreciada en el fandom, pero que es tierna :"3 ¡Y necesita más amor! e_e Posiblemente escriba más de ellos cuando se venga su Week uwu_

 _ **Disclaimer** : _Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador, **Kafka Asagiri**

* * *

" _ **Hogar"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las nocivas y oscuras palabras del usuario de Rashoumon se mantenían tatuadas en su mente, recordándolas una y otra vez, no se permitía olvidarlas, ya que era una condena que cargaba desde su primer día de vida al poseer ese poder que sembraba muerte y dolor en cualquier lugar que ella pisara.

—El motivo de tu existencia es sólo asesinar, Kyouka. —declaraba la firme voz de Akutagawa. Ella jamás respondía para negarlo; la realidad que vivía era la más clara prueba de que lo que decía el chico solitario de prendas oscuras, era verdad.

Entonces, llegó él.

No le importaba la cantidad de apuñaladas que recibiera, tampoco que su sangre se salpicara en las paredes interiores y suelo del tren, continuaba levantándose con una determinación férrea, dispuesto a detenerla y salvar tanto a ella como a las personas rehenes en el transporte. Y lo logró.

En el último momento, ese chico con la habilidad de transformar sus extremidades en las de un tigre, saltó para alcanzarla y arrancar la bomba que amenazaba con finalizar su vida. Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, sería la liberación de las cadenas que venía cargando y cortaría los hilos que manejaba la mafia al dictar todos u cada uno de sus actos. Pero aquello no estaba en los planes del miembro de la agencia. Dentro de poco, los felinos brazos la protegieron de la explosión y los dos cayeron al claro mar, juntos. Esa fue la primera vez que Nakajima Atsushi la abrazó.

Y el instante en que un sentimiento nació, desconociendo por completo el fin, expandiéndose al igual que el agua en la caída que realizaron ambos.

Después de eso, inició la imprudente e inexperta aventura de Izumi Kyouka, fuera del jardín gris. Atsushi formo parte de esa experiencia, siendo la luz brillante que la guiaba y ella reaccionaba con cautela, debido a que estaba acostumbrada a la profunda oscuridad. Cada vez que estuvo en peligro, el joven tigre se negó a olvidarla o abandonarla. No lo hizo desde que la conoció y no lo hará nunca, la ayudaría a finalizar la angustia de no controlar su poder.

Atsushi conocía ese terror… la comprendía demasiado, eran tan parecidos. Enterrando sus inseguridades en lo más hondo de sus corazones y temiendo dañar a las personas que apreciaban. Recorriendo un camino abundante de filosas espinas, portando la esperanza de hallar un hogar, la absoluta armonía que les brindaría el remedio a su dolor, pero el sendero era largo.

Kyouka estuvo dispuesta a abandonar algunas veces, si con eso era capaz de salvar a millones de personas, ser aceptada en la cálida agencia de la que provenía Atsuhi y compensar sus viles acciones pasadas. Creyó que moriría al hacerlo, no tenía miedo y no se iría sin agradecerle y disculparse con el tigre que la iluminó al igual que la luna en una noche oscura. Sin embargo, la samurái femenina que lloraba sangre, la salvó y adquirió una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Podía volver a ver a Atsushi…

Cuando regreso a él, por primera vez en su vida, sonrió con la felicidad más auténtica que la invadía, sorprendiéndose también de la respuesta que recibió por parte del tigre. No demoró en correr desesperadamente a su lado y la abrazó por segunda ocasión. Percatándose que se aferraba a ella con fuerza y que… su amor era tanto que dolía, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del mayor. Una flor manchada de sangre y culpa, que siempre habitó en soledad, logró conocer la cálida felicidad.

Y hubo muchos más abrazos, tanto que ya no fue capaz de contarlos, el cúmulo de emociones no disminuía, sólo incrementaba con cada momento en los que ocurría esas demostraciones de afecto. Se tallaban de forma permanente en su memoria, ya no existía cavidad para el veneno que simbolizaba la Port Mafia y Akutagawa, sólo habitaban los confortables recuerdos que compartía con Atsuhi.

Uno de esas memorias fue un día en que contemplaban el panorama de la ciudad, disfrutando de la paz y alivio que los rodeaba; no más conflictos en ninguna parte, tratándose de casi un paraíso increíble, pero real. Kyouka escuchó la voz sosegada que tenía Atsushi sólo cuando la nombraba, volteó para mirarlo y los labios del mayor se reunieron con los suyos. Inmediatamente, comprendió lo que había florecido en ella al ser rescatada por primera vez por el albino; él era el lugar donde pertenecía, el refugio al que acudía en las calamidades y agonías, el origen de su felicidad… su hogar. El tigre siempre protegería a su amada flor que, incluso con su pasado impregnado de malicia, emitía arcoíris en los días de lluvia.

* * *

 _No me importa que Atsushi sea un poquito mayor que Kyoka, además ya soy pecadora con el Amuto de Shugo Chara (?). Amo mucho a Atsushi, lo juntó con Lucy y Akutagawa también, pero con Kyouka es la OTP B3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :"3_

 _Ciao~_


End file.
